bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BMA: Poziom 1.0
Yo! Tutaj ja xD z moją nową serią o Kamen Riderach. Jak wiecie żadnej swojej serii jeszcze nie dokończyłem xD, ale za to niektóre które zaczołem są uznawane za arcydzieła tak więc gdy tylko pojawił się nowy pomysł na serię dałem się ponieść! Nie przedłużając już więcej zapraszam do cieszenia się ze mną moją nową serią, tym razem jako główny motyw pójdziemy w gry komputerowe! thumb|leftWiększość z geeków, nerdów czy dziwaków dla których głównie jest ta seria, od dzieciństwa fascynowało się i marzyło o zostaniu superbohaterem. Przez superbohatera mam na myśli oczywiście obdarzonego supermocami człeka w fajnym kostiumie (patrz obrazek obok). Nie są fajni, bo są superbohaterami, są nimi bo są fajni! Pod słowem fajni oczywiście mam na myśli cechy dobrych ludzi, którzy postępują w myśl kodeksu moralnego i nie dają się wykorzystać, a swoje marzenia spełniają wraz z innymi, a nie na ich nieszczęściu. Czemuż taki wywód na początek nowej historii? Otóż by być bohaterem, trzeba po prostu postępować jak oni. Istnieje wiele zawodów w rzeczywistości dzięki którym ludzie mogą stać się herosami. Lekarze, policjanci, prawnicy, strażacy to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Właśnie na tym wierzchołku się skupimy- lekarzach. Zapraszam do historii o doktorze Adrianie Dragneelu oraz jego współpracownikach i rywalach. ---- thumb|180pxPrzenieśmy się teraz do siedziby Action Corp. Jest to korporacja zajmująca się produkcją gier komputerowych. Przez ostatnie 10 lat wyprodukowane przez nich produkty zdobyły niesamowitą popularność wśród młodzieży dzięki czemu Action Corp. zyskało miano niekwestionowanego czempiona wśród producentów gier komputerowych. Udajmy się więc do biura CEO (taki skrót dla szefa wszystkich szefów w całej firmie, który może sobie robić co mu się żywnie podoba) Action Corp.- Kaia Hikaru. Pomimo swojej funkcji był to jeszcze bardzo młody (ma zaledwie 22 lata) i zaskakująco niski mężczyzna o rozczochranych kremowych włosach oraz zielonych niczym szmaragdy oczach. Chłopak ubrany był bardzo elegancko. Czarny garnitur z najwyższej półki dopełniała dopięta na ostatni guzik, fioletowa koszula oraz zawinięty wokół szyi biały krawat. Chłopak znany był przede wszystkim ze swojego pedantycznego charakteru, dzięki któremu mógłby bez problemu porozumieć się z osobami pokroju Sherlocka Holmesa czy Herculesa Poirota. Jego ogromne biuro było bardzo schludnie wyposażone i umeblowane. Pułki, dodatki czy nawet głupie kwiatki były poukładane symetrycznie i w jak najpraktyczniejszy sposób tak by wszystko było na swoim miejscu i w razie potrzeby, bezproblemowo spełniło swoją funkcję. Nawet na biurku panował taki ład i porządek, że mogło by się wydawać, że jakiś robot sprząta to pomieszczenie. Jego wygląd i charakter sprawiały takie wrażenie że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że jest on twórcą najpopularniejszych wśród dziecinnej młodzieży gier komputerowych. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jego największą pasją i miłością były właśnie gry. Według niego są one najbardziej poukładane i perfekcyjne. Dowodem jego zamiłowania do gier były chociażby porozwieszane na ścianach plakaty dziesięciu największych produkcji Action Corp. zapoczątkowane jeszcze przez jego poprzednika. Mężczyzna siedział bardzo "sztywno" w swoim fotelu, z rękami opartymi o biurko. Natychmiast jednak pobudził się gdy komputer wydał dźwięk oznaczający możliwość rozpoczęcia video-konferencji. Kai: Witam Panie Ministrze. Minister Zdrowia: Dzień dobry panie Kaiu. Przechodząc do sedna sprawy czy udało się stworzyć ostatni Brawler Driver? Kai: Oczywiście. Brawler Driver oraz gra Mighty Action X. Dotrze do Pana w przeciągu dwóch dni. Minister Zdrowia: Dobrze... Dziękuje za pańską współpracę oraz poświęcenie dla narodu. Kai: Ależ skąd. Tylko tyle mogę zrobić by Action Corp odpokutowało za winy mojego poprzednika. Minister Zdrowia: Proszę nie być dla siebie takim surowym. To była katastrofa, której żaden z nas nie mógł przewidzieć ani zapobiec. Dlatego teraz jedyne co Ministerstwo Zdrowia i Action Corp. mogą zrobić to połączyć siły by rozwinąć Kamen Rider Project. ---- thumb|leftDwa dni później minister zdrowia wygodnie siedział sobie w fotelu gdy do jego gabinetu weszła młoda i ponętna pielęgniarka, Amalia Sawa, za której wizytę i ubiór żona ministra urwała by mu dwie kulki i armatkę. No ale cóż nie o tym teraz. Ami: Ministrze! Minister Zdrowia: Tak? Ami: Rozumiem, że byliśmy na dzisiaj umówieni w sprawie Kamen Rider Project, ale nie rozumiem czemu powiedział pan, że mam się ubrać jak nastolatka. Czy według pana ubieram się jak jakaś starucha? Minister Zdrowia: Nie, nie, nie! To nie tak! Mimo wszystko jesteś już pielęgniarką i ubierasz się bardzo elegancko i odpowiednio do pracy, ale kolokwialnie mówiąc twoja nowa misja będzie wymagać młodzieżowego podejścia do życia i skąpego ubrania! Ami: Co to ma wspólnego z Kamen Riderami? Minister Zdrowia: Ami: To Brawler Driver? Ami: Ministrze! Minister Zdrowia: Tak, jak najbardziej. Ami: Rozumiem, że moją misją jest znalezienie odpowiedniego operatora? Minister Zdrowia: Mniej więcej. Ami: Co ma Pan na myśli? thumbMinister Zdrowia: Ministerstwo Zdrowia wybrało już operatora dla Mighty Action X. Ami: Naprawdę? Minister Zdrowia: Słyszałaś może o M? Ami: Parę razy obiło mi się o uszy. Minister Zdrowia: M to genialny gracz, wręcz można powiedzieć że to geniusz wśród graczy który ustanowił rekord świata w Mighty Action X, a we wszystkich najważniejszych turniejach gier wideo zawsze zajmował miejsce w top 5. Ami: To niesamowite! Minister Zdrowia: Wydaje się wręcz idealnym kandydatem na operatora Mighty Action X, niestety jest jeden aczkolwiek poważny problem. Ami: Jaki? Minister Zdrowia: M to niezwykle tajemniczy gracz. Zawsze posługiwał się avatarem oraz nickiem z literką "M" stąd też jego nazwa. Osoby które widziały go na turniejach zeznają, że był on nastolatkiem. Od tych wydarzeń minęło około 5 lat. Ami: Co to ma wspólnego z moim ubiorem? Minister Zdrowia: Twoim zadaniem jest zagłębić się w środowisko nastoletnich graczy, ustalić tożsamość M oraz zwerbować go do Kamen Rider Project! ---- thumb|leftTym czasem w miejskim szpitalu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Mighty Action Kategoria:AdiFire